Today, RDX is probably the most important high brisance explosive; its brisant power is high owing to its high density and high detonation velocity. It is relatively insensitive (as compared to say PETN, which is an explosive of a similar strength); it is very stable; its performance properties are only slightly inferior to those of the homologous Octogen (HMX).
In the prior art, RDX vis. hexamethylene tetramine is nitrated to hexogen by concentrated nitric acid. After the nitration mixture has reacted it is poured into cold water and the product is thereby caused to precipitate. In the conventional industrial practice hexamethylene tetraamine dinitrate is reacted with ammonium nitrate and the necessary excesses of nitric acid and acetic anhydride in acetic acid solvent medium, the hexogen is precipitated by addition of water, and the excess acetic anhydride is lost by hydrolysis to acetic acid. Waste acetic acid formed during the reaction is re-concentrated, and subjected to an energy intensive ketene process being thereby, converted back to useful acetic anhydride. The regenerated acetic anhydride is recycled back to the process. The yield of RDX is good, about 80% based upon two molecules of RDX per molecule of hexamine. The production of the prior process always contains some HMX contamination. The amount of HMX may vary greatly when enhanced by variation of the reaction conditions.